


Overcrowded

by The_Arkadian



Series: The Muses [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I kind of owed him the kitten, all in the author's head, no mage-whumping, still no glowing elf cocks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcrowded

“He’s sulking again,” Anders said without preamble as he dropped into the chain next to me.

“Which one?” I asked distractedly. “Keep still, it’s very hard to draw someone who keeps walking around all the time.”

“Which one? Which one do you _think_?” he groused, nonetheless sitting still. “Paganini of course. He’s still narked that the only story he’s gotten from you thus far was that meta piece.”

“Serves him right for drinking my mead and insulting my violin,” I said absently.

“He does have a point,” remarked Anders. He glanced at the screen. “Is that... are you giving me a cat??” His face lit up with a grin.

“Kitten, and yes I am. Keep still,” I admonished as I sketched in the kitten’s body. “And a point about what - the story or the violin?”

“Both, but I was referring to the story,” replied Anders. “What colour kitten?”

“Grey. Tabby, of course,” I replied, then sighed. “I haven’t forgotten him, things have just been a bit....”

“Crowded?” suggested Anders. “I’m starting to lose count of all the newcomers lately. How many Tybalts is that now - three? And just how many Mercutios do you need?” He sighed. “At least there’s only one of me.”

I paused and laid down the stylus. “Anders, what’s wrong? You’ve never complained before about having company.”

“I never realised it would get so crowded!” he retorted. “With so many others around, how on earth will you have enough time for -” He broke off and glanced away.

“Anders. What’s wrong?” I said quietly.

“I’m afraid you’ll forget me again,” he said quietly. “Now that _Damocles_ is over. You’ll go off on some other new obsession and forget all about me again.”

I laid my hand gently over his. “Anders. Anders, look at me.”

He finally lifted amber-brown eyes to meet my gaze.

“Anders, we still have many, many stories ahead of us. There’s _Sine Tranquillus_ , for a start. But believe me - I’m not going to forget my favourite apostate.”

“Promise?” he asked quietly.

“Promise,” I answered with a smile.

“Oh.” He lowered his gaze for a moment, then glanced up with a relieved grin. 

“So - about that kitten....”


End file.
